stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyra Pyronexia
Pyra Pyronexia '''(sometimes respectfully referred to as '''Princess Pyra) is one of the main characters in the Stickman Universe ''series. Pyra is a fifteen year old senior high school student, the princess of her home world, Pyronexia, and Vincent's girlfriend. Personality Pyra is a charming, elegant, kindhearted, tough and above all persistent person. Born to the royal Pyronexian family, Pyra has been taught how to act properly just like a princess should and knows how to value good morals and the feelings of others, as well as taking into consideration of what others will say and do, as well as her own, carefully thinking before acting. She has shown a great deal of morale even before she joined the Universe Crew. Being the second eldest child, the oldest daughter in her family, Pyra is mature, even when she was young (at about the age of 7), she had shown a great sense of responsibility and self-esteem as well as being able to understand others and even herself. She is well respected by not only her family, but by the people in her country due to her kindness. It was due to this that she earned the nickname "Heart of Fire" which is to compliment her good personality. At one point, most of the people in her country and even the students in Hope City High School have even said that Pyra has shown traits to that of a "perfect girl", although she denies being called as such, mostly saying that she was only born that way and is only doing the right things for the right reasons. This can also be shown when she became close friends with Frostella, despite their opposing elementrixes, and the ice princess' head strong behavior. Despite her overall personality as a good person, Pyra has shown a side of herself where she disapproves of certain things, even if the people close to her are asking her to follow and/or go through with it. An example is when her parents had arranged a marriage between her and the prince of Flameroxeous, Flamero, which she quickly told her parents that she would not go allow, saying that she does not bear the same feelings Flamero has for her. Later on it would be revealed that she hates the prince of Flameroxeous due to his brash, cruel and cowardly behavior. At one point, he had left Pyra as he ran away from a Inferno Beast that he provoked, luckily she was saved by Jay who was wandering the lands of Pyronexia when he was avoiding the New World Order. Pyra has shown an unwillingness to do anything that she does not feel is right or if it is something that she will be forced to do, shown when she had ran away from her kingdom when her father had sternly did not consider her feelings about the arranged marriage between her and Flamero. She has also displayed a rather unfriendly behavior, mostly this was directed towards Vincent during her first time with the Universe Crew. Pyra was still friendly with the others except for Vincent, whom she would ignore and would be livid at him, whether or not he would do something bad, albeit, by accident. Although she would still get angry at him even if he did nothing bad. Later it would be revealed that she was only hostile at him due to how he almost looked Flamero, thereby carrying the amount of hatred she bore for the latter to the former, displaying a somewhat bad empathic personality. be Added... History 'Pre-Series: be Added... Chapter I: be Added... Chapter III: be Added... Chapter IV: be Added... Chapter V: be Added... Abilities '''Pyronexian Physiology: be Added... Pyronexia Pyrokinetics: be Added... Relationships Pyra has met a number of characters in the Stickman Universe series, whether good or bad, Pyra has made contact with them regardless of their alignment. Go to this page to learn more: Pyra's Relationships '' Gallery 'Chapter I: TheUniverseCrew(1).png|Pyra alongside Vincent and the Universe Crew '''Chapter III: 'Chapter IV:' PyraPyronexia(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Pyra as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 PyraPyronexia(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Pyra as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 3 UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG|Pyra, alongside the rest of the Universe Crew 'Chapter V:' 'Others:' VincentAndPyra(8).png|Pyra alongside her boyfriend, Vincent TheMainFemalesOfTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Pyra, alongside Amy, Stephanie, Jessie and Paige Trivia *Pyra's birthday (December 9, 1998/ 12.09.98) is a rearranged number towards Vincent's birthday (September 12, 1998/ 09.12.98). *Pyra says that her favorite seasons are both Summer and Winter. *Pyra is a great cook, as in some episodes, she can be seen cooking at the kitchen in the Universe Crew's hideout, alongside Amy. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)